


Code of the Beast

by Aquaticnaho



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Beast Hybrid au, Gen, I haven't written a personal fic by myself in like several years, I'm still learning how to be active, Set a year after the events of frontier, This is an au where Takuya gets fused with Vitramon and it's full of angst and sadness, Unbeta'ed, Vitramon!Takuya, might get beta'd in the future, so be prepared for really sporadic updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaticnaho/pseuds/Aquaticnaho
Summary: Takuya suddenly goes missing, with his last known contact being a phone call to Kouji, saying that there was an incident and that he's going to do something risky. Not so long after the phone call, there was an area wide blackout, along with a terrifying screech from witness reports.Several months later, despite the efforts of the police turning up loose ends. Kouji and Kouichi find a creature, one with a very familiar appearance to Vitramon.





	Code of the Beast

_That fateful day occurred with a phone call, which would be the catalyst for many things to come in the future._

 

* * *

 

“Kouji could you get the phone? I’m a bit busy right now!” Kouji heard his stepmom call from outside his bedroom, where she was hanging out the washing. Not wasting anytime, Kouji closed the book he was reading and hurried downstairs to the phone that was ringing out intensely. Kouji picked up the phone, cutting off the annoying sound mid ring.

 

“Hello, Minamoto Residence?” He said in a neutral tone, preparing to hang up if it’s someone trying to sell something.

 

“Hey Kouji! It’s me! What’s with the grim voice?” A familiar voice greeted Kouji

 

Kouji gave a snort, recognizing it to be his goggleheaded friend Takuya. “Hey Takuya, I thought you were one of those phone frauds for a second” He answered jokingly, his tone more lighter.

 

“Dude what? How dare you, I’m no phone scammer!” Takuya yelled in mock offence, prompting Kouji to laugh.

 

“Yeah well you’re about as annoying as one” Kouji teased.

 

There was a loud “Hmph” over on the other line and Kouji found himself smiling.

 

“Anyway, what’s up?” Kouji asked, relaxing his stance to lean against a wall with the phone. “You need something?”

 

“Aw, can’t I call my friends once a while? What’s weird about that?” Takuya whined from the other end, prompting Kouji to roll his eyes.

 

“Only if you want to hang out, or copy my homework. It’s always one of those” Kouji stated, as it was a true fact. He smirked when he heard some annoyed grumbling coming from Takuya.

 

“Anyway, spit it out” Kouji said, lowkey wanting to get to the point. “What did you call me for? Also where the hell are you, you sound like you’re in a place with bad service”

 

“Oh, right...Yeaah service isn’t too good right now haha."Takuya said, laughing slightly. “Well, at least where I am. I was hoping to call the team, but I don’t know if I’d be able to.”

 

Kouji raise an eyebrow, wondering to himself what on earth was going on. “Why don't you think so? Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi are easy to get ahold of.”

 

“Theres uh…There’s been an incident, of some kind. ” Takuya said, unnaturally seriously for some reason, with his voice over the phone being slightly fuzzed by the static from the bad service.

 

“Huh? What do you mean incident Takuya?” Kouji asked in confusion, but then furrowed his eyebrows at the familiarity of this scenario

 

“Takuya I _swear_ if this is another prank to get me riled up, I _will_ find you and kick your ass.” Kouji stated flatly, having experienced Takuya’s phone pranks several times before and have never been a big fan of the things the gogglehead would try.

 

Takuya’s laugh rang through the phone at Kouji’s statement, slightly cut up by the static. “Don’t worry! No pranks this time!” He said, his voice high and cheery. A tone that would usually make Kouji suspicious of any statement said by Takuya.

 

But then in an instant, Takuya’s voice suddenly dropped to a more, somber tone. “It’s...hard to explain, I don’t know if I’d have time to tell you.” He said, before going quiet, with the only noise telling Kouji that the line was still connected being the familiar fuzzy static that seemed to get louder at times.

 

“Honestly I didn’t think I’d have time to tell any of you guys. You’re the first person who came to mind in this situation.” 

 

Kouji gave a frustrated sigh, trying not to get antsy about this situation, which was honestly sending chills down his spine that he’d rather ignore. “Takuya, talk to me right now, you’re making no sense.”

 

He only heard the background static, and for a moment, Kouji was certain he’d lost Takuya

 

“Oi Takuya-”

 

“I’m about to do something _really_ risky” Takuya said, his voice sounding a bit tense and unsure, maybe even nervous.

 

Kouji’s stomach dropped and his eyes widened. Takuya never showed nervousness in his voice. Never had to, never did have to due to his boundless confidence and optimism.

 

_What was going on?_

 

Kouji’s grip tightened unconsciously on the phone.“Takuya what’s going on? Are you in trouble?” He said, trying to stay calm and composed. But it sounded like he was failing because Takuya was laughing again. Louder than before.

 

Why was Takuya laughing when it sounded like he was in danger?

 

“Takuya!”

 

“ _Maaaan_ , I never knew you cared so much!” Takuya said finally, his laughs subsiding, but still sounding giggly. “Heh, I wish I had some way to record that. You’ve never sounded that worried about me before!”

 

Kouji gritted his teeth and growled at Takuya’s apparent nonchalant attitude to what was sounding like a _really_ bad situation to him. “Damn it Takuya, be serious here for once! What the hell is going on?!” Kouji shouted, not caring if his stepmom heard him yelling and came to investigate

 

Static silence.

 

“Answer me Takuya!”

 

Static silence again, for a brief moment. Then it was broken

 

“I’m...going to be gone for a while, Kouji. ” Takuya finally answered.

 

“Takuya-”

“I...I don’t know what's going to happen, or how long i’m going to be gone, or if i’m ever coming back” He sounded scared now, but it was hard to tell from the static on the line.

 

“Takuya, Where are you?” Kouji hissed out through his teeth, the static in the phone was becoming more and more intense “Whatever it is, like hell i’m just gonna sit by and let you do this alone!”

 

Despite the growing static cutting off some of Takuya’s voice, there was a nervous chuckle from Takuya end. “I don’t think so, I don’t want you getting pulled into this, or everyone else.”

 

“Takuya!”

 

“Kouji? What’s wrong? Why are you yelling?”

 

Kouji looked up to see his Stepmother standing nearby with a worried look on her face. He made her worry with his yelling.

 

“Is everything ok with Takuya?” She asked gently. Kouji pondered his options about talking to her about this problem.

 

Kouji quickly realised that the smart option would be to tell her and mentally kicked himself for thinking of not telling her, this was serious. He opened his mouth to explain to her that Takuya was possibly in serious danger and to call the police, but a sudden increase in background static on the phone deafened him, pulling his attention back to Takuya.

 

“Kouji-” Takuya’s voice was cut off and fragmented by the loud static, Kouji could barely hear his voice on the other end.

 

“Takuya? Oi Takuya!” Kouji yelled into the phone, trying to get back into contact with Takuya, Why was the phone acting up? What the hell was going on?!

 

There was no response.

 

“Hey! Answer me!” Kouji growled out into the phone. “Takuya!”

 

The static cut off as Kouji heard the familiar tone of a disconnected number, which was now the only noise in the empty living room.

 

“Kouji?” Kouji heard his stepmother call for him. But he just stood there, staring at the phone.

 

As an intense fear settled in his heart and began to grow.

 

* * *

 

_Around 5 pm Wednesday afternoon, Takuya Kanbara, aged 13, was reported missing after failing to return home from after school soccer practice. Following a police search of his route home, they discovered his phone, along with a few items that was later identified to have belonged to the student, laying abandoned in an alleyway._

 

_Oddly enough, around this time, there was a massive power outage, resulting in blackouts in various shops and homes in the same area of the reported last location of the missing victim._

 

_Witnesses in the nearby area would also later state that around this time, right before the apparent blackout, they heard “what could only be described as a bonechilling scream, like that of a mad beast”_

 

_Police have yet to release further information, so stay tuned for later updates._

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, this is kind of a spur of the moment thing cause I rarely post up any fanfiction of my own. Fortunantly, I kinda want to get into the swing of making chapters and fanfic again, to try and train myself to be a more active upload person.
> 
> This is an au of my own creation, and was born due to the fact that i've always loved the concept of how digivolving works in the frontier universe. Needless to say i will admit this is also a self-indulgence fic, cause I've kinda wanted to mess around with the idea of beast digimon and their human counterparts fusing in a way. Sorry Taky, you may be my favourite, but that also makes you perfect for this kind of stuff :D
> 
> Anyway, hopefully i should have the next chapter out pretty soon, seeing as this is just a prologue tidbit to set up the fic.
> 
> This is Aqua signing off! o/


End file.
